lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Grace (comics)
Grace Choi is a fictional character, a superhero from DC Comics. Character history Before the Outsiders Grace is a tall woman with meta-human strength who sports tattoos styled along Pacific First Nations lines on both of her arms. Her height is estimated at around 7 feet, which would make her among the tallest heroes of the DC Universe. Grace, who doesn't "take crap" from anyone, has developed a very long list of ex-lovers (amongst them Green Arrow and, apparently, Plastic Man). She also had a casual sexual relationship with Arsenal. Grace's history was explored in detail in the Outsiders: Most Wanted arc, in which it was revealed that she was one of the surviving victims of a prostitution ring that exploited abducted and runaway children as its "merchandise". Upon reaching puberty, Grace used her then-nascent metahuman powers to escape, and spent the next several years living independently, until her recruitment into the Outsiders. There seems to be more to Grace than what has so far been revealed: when the team is captured by the Brain and Monsieur Mallah in The Outsiders #39, they remark on how Grace has been enhanced more than "her kind" usually is. The Outsiders are confused by that remark, leading Mallah to laugh and comment: "You mean they don't know what you are?" The meaning of Mallah's remark has not yet been revealed; however, Nightwing has intimated that he does have some inkling as to her true nature. Joining the Outsiders In her first appearance in Outsiders (vol. 3) #1, she was the bouncer for the metahuman nightclub Chaney's in Metropolis; Arsenal recruited her for the newly formed Outsiders. Even if she and Arsenal were old friends, she wasn't very keen on joining until he told her the Outsiders job would pay her three times more. Her relationship with the other Outsiders was a difficult one from the start, with her constant chastising of the others, most notably the android Indigo. She continually questioned the team's effectiveness and their role in the overall heroing scheme, which caused her to be on the outs with leader Nightwing at times. Her casual attitudes towards sexuality also led to insults by others, most notably Thunder. Nonetheless, she earned the group's respect and in return respected each of the other members' capabilities, sometimes even pushing them farther then they thought they could go. (Such as when Grace, with the help of Thunder, was able to catch a crashing jet.) During the team's battle with the demonic villain Sabbac, Grace's face was badly burned, but her power of regeneration allowed her to heal within hours. Her brutal methods in dealing with her opponents were exemplified in this battle, as she sought payback against the villain. "One Year Later" Grace Choi remains a member of the Outsiders, and assisted in toppling the regime of Mali. She gets along quite well with the team's newest member, Captain Boomerang II, and the two have been involved in the somewhat questionable interrogation of some soldiers, involving torture. It has been revealed that Grace has been secretly involved in a lesbian relationship with Thunder. Powers and abilities Grace possesses the meta-human powers of superstrength, heightened durability and endurance as well as regeneration and increased healing. Category:2003 introductions Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Asian superheroes Category:Fictional bisexuals Category:LGBT characters in comics Category:Fictional child abuse victims